Winx Club - Episode 105
Date With Disaster(Blind Date in the Italian Version) Is the fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis While the girls are preparing food, Stella comes in and tells them that Sky has asked her out. But the next morning Stella is acting strange, and she doesn't even come to class. Bloom confronts Stella, but Stella's acting completley evil. The remaining Winx goes to Sky to ask what he knows about Stella, but he says he knows nothing of this date. They then go to Magix, and founds out from a disgiused Knut the location of Stella. They go there, but walks right into a trap set up by the Trix, who blackmails Bloom. They want Stella's ring in exchange for Stella. Bloom gives in, and the Trix get away. The Winx are pretty upset, but Bloom gives them hope. Major Events *Stella gets captured by the Witches. *Darcy takes Stella's place. *Bloom gives Stella's Ring to the Witches in exchange for Stella's life. *Bloom becomes the unofficial leader of the Winx Club. Debuts *Cordatorta Characters *Bloom *Stella *Knut *Professor Wizgiz *Miss Griselda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Cordatorta *Riven *Prince Sky (Brandon) *Lady Trivia *Timmy was the only specialist/hero not to appear in this episode. *Date with disaster is also a British crime film from 1957. Bloopers *When Stella is deciding if she should wear her ring to her date, she has no sleeves. *Bloom says that Stella has no powers without her ring, but we have seen her use her powers several times without using the ring/scepter and she does again in the future. *While trapped by the Trix, Stella is wearring her ordinary outfit and not the blue dress she left with. Spells *Griselda: **Erolax: To clear smoke *The whole class: **Vanish pumpking: to change their pumpkin heads back into ordanary heads Allusions *Bloom found the recipe for good decision making in a magazine called Vanity Fairy. This is an allusion to a magazine called Vanity Fair. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom. Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy. Kerry Williams = Flora. Marc Thompson = Knut. Frank Frankson = Sky (Brandon) Dan Green = Brandon (Sky) Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Dani Shaffel = Tecna Suzy Myers = Stormy Quotes "A thousand potatoes, a bushel of flipweed, a magical backflip and you'll be making good decisions all the next day. Great judgment is guaranteed." - 'Bloom '''describing the spell. ''Flora: (picks out black dress) "I'd wear this! Pure classic elegance! It's perfect!" Stella: "For a funeral, yes. For a date, I need a bit more pizzazz." Tecna: (looks at weird dress) "How about this then? You're sure to make a lasting impression wearing this. How could you have bought something like that?" Stella: "I didn't buy it." Tecna: "Someone GAVE it to you?" Stella: "I designed it!" Musa: "In the dark?" ''- ''RAI. Girls helping Stella pick a dress. Videos Winx Club Date With Disaster pt 1 Winx Club Date With Disaster pt 2 Winx Club Date With Disaster pt 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes